Contigo no, bicho
by Fresita con nata
Summary: Mentir a tu mejor amigo puede ser fácil, pero intentar sacarle del error es una misión imposible. Y menos cuando el resto de la humanidad conspira contra ti.
1. Chapter 1

_Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level5, aunque viendo cómo trata a los personajes, deberían ser de cualquier otra persona, como por ejemplo, míos. _

_Este fic está situado en un momento en el tiempo entre los diez años que pasan desde el último capítulo de IE y el primero de IEGo. _

* * *

**Contigo no, bicho**

_Capítulo 1 – Ryuuji Midorikawa_

Cuando Ryuuji Midorikawa conoció a Hiroto Kiyama…

…pasó de él olímpicamente.

Por eso, si tenemos que ser más fieles a la realidad, esta historia tendría que empezar de otra manera.

La verdad era que Ryuuji llevaba un tiempo viviendo en Sun Garden, algo más de un año o quizás algo menos de dos. No era plenamente consciente de cómo había acabado ahí, sólo que sus padres "se habían ido de viaje lejos, muy lejos", como le había dicho un tío suyo al cual nunca más volvería a ver. Hizo miga casi de manera instantánea con un chaval llamado Hiromu Miura y se pasó los primeros días llorando y negándose a comer. Su vida había dado un giro tan inesperado que no conseguía adaptarse a su nueva situación.

Es ahí cuando Hiroto Kiyama entró a su vida, pero no se enteró de ello. La primera vez que supo de su existencia, fue cuando pilló a Padre dándole más caramelos que al resto de niños. En teoría, todos en el orfanato eran iguales y debían ser tratados bajo esa regla, pero en la práctica eso era mentira. Quizás el trato de favor venía a que Hiroto siempre estaba solo en el columpio, casi sin hablar con el resto de niños que jugaban sin preocupaciones en el patio. Era un bicho raro que se dedicaba a observar a los demás, sobre todo cómo jugaban al fútbol él y sus amigos. Nunca se acercó a hablarles a pesar de las ganas que tenía de estar con ellos. Ryuuji y sus amigos nunca le dirigieron la palabra

Ryuuji hizo otra mejor amiga, Nozomi Kinki. Siempre jugaba con ella y con Hiromu, y así pasó el tiempo y los años en el orfanato. Los niños iban y venían, pero ellos tres siempre estaban juntos, sin que nadie se interesara en ellos. Ryuuji tampoco quería que le adoptaran, no le gustaba los cambios, se adaptaba mal a ellos: había encontrado otro modo de ser feliz entre sus amigos, y no quería que eso le fuera arrebatado, como la vida de sus padres.

Tiempo más tarde le llevaron a una nave espacial, le dieron un colgantito muy mono y le obligaron a entrenar para formar un equipo de fútbol. Al principio era como un juego, a él le hicieron el capitán de un equipo de extraterrestres y su misión era conquistar la tierra a través del deporte, a la vez que llevaba su larga melena sujeta con treinta kilos de gomina, desafiando las leyes de la gravedad y del buen gusto. La cosa suena a chiste, pero para él no lo fue. Ni para él ni para ningún chaval del equipo, cuyas vidas se habían vuelto un infierno. La sola idea de pensar que si terminaban las misiones con éxito les dejarían en paz, era lo que les movía a seguir con sus vidas.

La segunda vez que Ryuuji Midorikawa supo de la existencia de Hiroto Kiyama, él se llamaba Reize y Hiroto, Gran. Todos estaban metidos en su papel de alienígenas (unos más que otros, hay que puntualizar), y para ello tenían que olvidar sus vidas. Crearían un mundo nuevo, con nuevas reglas y una forma de vida innovadora; era por eso que el primer paso necesario para ello era crear una identidad que nada tuviera que ver con la antigua.

Reize dejó de echar de menos su antiguo nombre y su pasado doloroso. Como él, todos sus compañeros estaban pasando por lo mismo. Era el momento de formar un futuro en el que los malos momentos quedarían borrados para siempre.

Como todo, ser Reize tenía sus cosas malas. Ryuuji no tenía mucha memoria de cómo era antes de que le ayudaran a ser más fuerte con la piedra Aliea, pero lo que tenía claro era que había que ganar a un equipo llamado Raimon y rendir pleitesía a todos los equipos que estaban por encima de ellos, que por desgracia, eran unos cuantos. Cuatro para ser exactos. Y tres de ellos estaban librando una lucha para obtener el título del más fuerte, igual que si fuera una pelea de niños pequeños con rabietas.

Gran, capitán del Gaia, estaba tranquilo. Reize sospechaba que era porque ya sabía que siendo el favorito de Padre tenía la capitanía del Genesis asegurada. No entendía por qué los capitanes del Diamond Dust y del Providence seguían pensando que podían conseguir algo de esa competición.

Reize, por su parte, había perdido el honor de darse de tortas con los otros tres, pero le gustaba hacer bien su trabajo, a pesar de ser considerados los mantas de la academia Aliea. Había sido adoctrinado en el arte de la obediencia: Se esforzaba demasiado, acataba las normas sin rechistar. Tenía que ser mejor que nadie, más rápido que nadie, más listo que nadie, más malo que nadie.

Terminó exiliado junto con el resto de compañeros, y sus recuerdos de esa época comenzaron a desvanecerse a la vez que los antiguos cobraban más y más fuerza en su mente. Poco a poco Ryuuji Midorikawa tomaba las riendas de la vida que Reize había dejado atrás.

La tercera vez que supo de la existencia de Hiroto Kiyama, fue llamado al despacho de la directora Hitomiko Kira para comunicarle que había sido seleccionado para formar parte de la selección nacional de fútbol juvenil. A su lado, Hiroto le miraba sorprendido. Quizás su carrera como jugador de segunda en el Aliea era demasiado conocida por todos, pensó con tristeza. Lo que más le intrigaba era que ni Haruya Nagumo ni Fuusuke Suzuno, ambos mejores que él, habían sido convocados. Luego se enteró que una familia con mucho dinero les había acogido por una temporada y llevado a Corea, dónde el hijo biológico de ambos progenitores estaba estudiando. Cada uno estaba disfrutando de experiencias nuevas que marcarían el resto de su vida.

La cuarta vez que supo de la existencia de Hiroto Kiyama, éste le ayudó a ser mejor persona, a pensar más en sí mismo. Hiroto creía en él como nadie había creído antes. Fue el que más le echó de menos cuando le retiraron de la competición por culpa de haberse agotado hasta el máximo, y entonces Ryuuji se dio cuenta de que tenía un amigo de verdad, alguien en quien confiar al cien por cien. Se llevaba muy bien con Nozomi y con Hiromu, pero no era lo mismo, faltaba ese punto de comodidad que sí tenía con Hiroto.

A partir de ese momento, hasta el punto en el que se desarrolla nuestra historia, Midorikawa se centró en sus estudios en lugar de seguir jugando al fútbol de manera profesional. Hiroto intentó compaginar ambas cosas con moderado éxito, pero al final decidió que lo suyo sería hacerse cargo de las empresas de Padre una vez que fuera legalmente adoptado por la familia Kira. Eso si, los dos siempre buscaban un hueco para jugar después de clases y así olvidarse del estrés un poco. Midorikawa quedaba con Hiromu de vez en cuando, pero Hiroto se había quedado con el puesto principal de "mejor amigo para siempre", como si hubiera sido de su propiedad desde un principio. Era muy buena persona, amable y considerado con Midorikawa, hasta el punto de pensar en su amigo antes que en él mismo. Su popularidad siempre creciente nunca se interpuso entre ellos, y era algo que Midorikawa agradecía en el alma.

Nagumo y Suzuno volvieron de su aventura en Corea para proseguir sus estudios en Japón y todos seguían viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Hitomiko había aumentado el espacio del orfanato para poder dar cobijo a más niños y la vida que llevaban pasó a ser bastante menos complicada. Lo único que se interponía era el difícil momento de superar el instituto y pasar a la universidad, dejando el orfanato atrás y sus antiguas vidas con él.

O eso era lo que creían todos.

La primera vez que Ryuuji Midorikawa se enfadó con Hiroto Kira (pero de verdad, no un enfurruñamiento de un par de días), fue el comienzo de una carrera cuesta abajo y sin frenos.

Si había que echarle la culpa a alguien, sin duda ésta era completamente de Midorikawa, en primer lugar por echarle wasabi en el café del desayuno. Esa mañana se había levantado de buen humor, había quedado por la tarde con Nozomi para ver la última película de Los Vengadores. Y aunque el resto del orfanato pensara que llevaba saliendo con ella desde hacía tiempo, en realidad lo único que les unía a parte de la afición al fútbol eran los comics de Marvel. A ellos dos tampoco les importaba que pensaran eso, mientras esos rumores no interfirieran en sus vidas, a veces hasta les resultaba divertido.

Midorikawa tenía el humor subido, así que por algún extraño motivo, al abrir la nevera esa mañana le pareció que sería buena idea hacerle una broma a Hiroto, que con un poco de suerte pensaría que había sido ideada por Nagumo. Hiroto nunca pensaba mal de casi nadie, menos de él, así que luego se lo diría, quedaría todo en unas risas y Midorikawa le haría el desayuno al día siguiente, para compensar. Todo eran ventajas.

No contó con que a Hiroto le pareció que como intercambio equivalente, apagar el despertador de Midorikawa era una venganza fantástica.

Como todas las tardes, Midorikawa se tumbó en su cama para echarse una siestecita de media hora antes de ir al cine. Había quedado con Nozomi en la puerta, ella compraría las entradas y él llevaría refrescos y palomitas escondidos en su antigua bolsa de entrenamiento. No contó con que Hiroto podía ser bueno, pero desde luego de tonto no tenía un pelo, así que sabía perfectamente quien había destrozado su café de la mañana. Y sintiéndose valiente, quitó el despertador del teléfono móvil además de silenciarlo, para que Nozomi no pudiera localizar a Midorikawa..

En realidad pensaba despertarle un cuarto de hora más tarde y que llegara con el tiempo justo, Midorikawa odiaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar tarde a los sitios. Pero una niña le pidió ayuda con sus deberes de matemáticas, otra quería que explicara unos ejercicios de inglés y cuando se dio cuenta, había pasado hora y media y los gritos que salían de los dormitorios le estaba indicando que una muy enfadada Nozomi estaba zarandeando a Midorikawa, porque le había estado esperando todo ese tiempo en la puerta del cine, con las entradas compradas y sin derecho a cambiarlas, llamando a un teléfono que había sido silenciado y preocupada por lo que hubiera podido pasar. No importaba las veces que Midorikawa se disculpara, Nozomi no paró de darle collejas sorpresa durante el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche, hasta que se fueron a dormir.

Medio Sun Garden pensó que ellos dos habían cortado, y Hiroto se dio cuenta que a él gastar bromas no le reportaba ningún tipo de satisfacción. Al día siguiente se intentó disculpar, pero en lugar de hacer las paces, Midorikawa dejó de hablarle. Ya por la noche, el otro medio Sun Garden pensó que los mejores amigos del alma se habían peleado por el amor de Nozomi y por eso ni se cruzaban las miradas en los pasillos del orfanato.

A la mañana siguiente, en lugar de enfriarse el ambiente, el asunto fue a peor.

–¡Le voy a matar!

–Pero si la culpa es tuya, imbécil. Aunque la verdad, nunca me hubiera imaginado a Hiroto intentando hacer una broma y menos a ti, su mejor amigo para siempre. Creo que te has ganado dos puntos en mi ranking de "gente genial con la que no me importaría compartir espacio".

-Gracias, Nagumo. Me siento muy halagado.

Lo cierto era que Midorikawa se tendría que sentir halagado por tener amigos tan inconscientes, ya que Nagumo era lo suficientemente mendrugo como para sentarse a su lado mientras tuviera un cuchillo en la mano, desafiando su integridad física. Era la hora de la cena y había elegido la mesa más alejada del lugar dónde solía comer habitualmente con Hiroto (o la mesa dónde solía comer con ese ser traidor y calculador), y Nagumo, mucho más cotilla de lo que quería reconocer, le había seguido para sonsacarle lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Para su pesar no era algo lo suficientemente jugoso como para reírse por el resto del día.

Hiroto miraba a Midorikawa con la misma cara que pondría un perro abandonado en la calle, al otro lado del comedor. Era muy evidente que su intención no era enfadarle tanto y estaba arrepentido. Pero Midorikawa no iba a dejar las cosas así. Hiromu Miura aseguraba que cuando alguien enfadaba al antiguo capitán del Gemini Storm, un aura negra era visible a varios metros de él y, cuando eso ocurría, era mejor alejarse lo máximo posible.

Y en ese momento todo el orfanato corría un serio peligro.

A lo mejor era la suerte de los tontos, pero Nagumo nunca parecía estar afectado por el terrible humor de Midorikawa. Con toda posibilidad era consciente, pero le importaba tres pepinos el riesgo que podía correr. Miura le observaba desde su perfecto puesto de vigía, dónde controlaba tanto a Midorikawa cómo lo que iba haciendo Nagumo y la preocupación de Hiroto.

Se iba a liar parda y él intentaría esconderse como un cobarde. O se dirigiría hacia dónde estuviera Suzuno; de todos, era el más inteligente. De largo.

–A lo mejor lo que necesitas es vengarte –Nagumo comenzó a hablar con la boca llena de arroz y Miura se llevó una mano a la frente.

–Y a lo mejor te deja de hablar –dijo para parecer la voz de la razón y que Midorikawa le hiciera caso, porque seguir un consejo de Nagumo era el camino a la perdición.

–Callaos los dos. –Midorikawa volvió a morder el filete bien untado en curry, y se lo metió en la boca. Pasó un minuto masticando hasta que la carne se le hizo una bola y no tuvo más remedio que tragarlo– Nagumo, si tienes una idea, dila ya.

Miura observó la sonrisa de Nagumo, que si ya era ancha normalmente, se salía de lo normal. Decidió que la vela que tenía en ese entierro se agotó definitivamente y se lavó las manos. Midorikawa era lo suficientemente mayorcito como para saber lo que tenía que hacer.

O quizás no. Juntarse con Haruya Nagumo sólo significaba hacer sus problemas más grandes.

–Mira, tengo un plan sencillo que posiblemente relaje la tensión entre los dos. Yo hago cosas parecidas todos los días con Suzuno.

Miura decidió definitivamente coger su plato y largarse de ahí, dos mesas más a la izquierda. Midorikawa parecía hasta dispuesto a escuchar a Nagumo, no porque su plan funcionara, sino porque posiblemente sus ideas de venganza fueran mejores que las suyas.

–Cuéntamelo.

–Es tan simple como quedar con él a solas y decirle que le gustas.

Midorikawa frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz.

–¿Y qué consigo con eso?

–Consigues que se asuste, inmediatamente le dices que es una broma y os reís.

–¿Y eso te funciona con Suzuno? –Midorikawa miró incrédulo a Nagumo, que se encogió de hombros. Probablemente esa era la base de la relación entre los dos, las peleas constantes e insultos poco cariñosos. Pero le pareció que de alguna forma funcionaría con Hiroto y mataría dos pájaros de un tiro; devolverle la broma y relajar la tensión.

–Como totalmente, te lo juro por Hello Kitty. Suzuno siempre me deja un ojo morado, pero Hiroto no creo que te intente agredir. Como mucho te llamará idiota.

Midorikawa se volvió a meter otro pedazo de filete en la boca y miró hacia la otra mesa por el rabillo del ojo. Hacía tiempo que Hiroto había dejado de observarle. Era una manía que tenía desde siempre y que no era capaz de dejar atrás, por muy nervioso que le pusiera.

Decidió ponerse manos a la obra y hacer lo que Nagumo le había aconsejado esa noche justo después de cenar. Sabía de sobra que Hiroto odiaba lavarse los dientes en el baño común con los demás chicos, era incómodo tener que pelearse por el poco espacio que había para escupir la pasta de dientes y la saliva. Normalmente el chico esperaba a que todos terminaran de darse con los codos en la cara y las costillas para asearse, así que era el momento idóneo para hablar con él.

De pronto, confesarse así, aunque fuera de mentira, se le estaba haciendo cuesta arriba.

En su vida sólo se había preocupado por él mismo y sus logros, no por quienes le rodeaban. Nunca se había fijado en sus compañeros y menos se había enamorado, sobre todo cuando había cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo, destruir colegios o sacar todas las asignaturas a la primera con la mejor nota posible. Tener delante a Hiroto, el chico más popular de entre todos los que vivían en Sun Garden, y decirle que le gustaba era de ser muy mala persona, tanto por su amigo, como para él mismo. Estuvo desechando la idea durante el resto de la tarde hasta que pensó que lo más seguro él ni titubeó al apagarle el despertador, y eso le dio el valor que le faltaba. Con dos cojones.

Midorikawa evitó a Hiroto durante toda la tarde, incluso en la cena fue capaz de escaquearse y comer en su cuarto. Después de esperar un rato prudencial, se encaminó a los baños una vez estuvo seguro que el resto de chavalería se había ido a sus habitaciones. Hiroto acababa de lavarse la cara y le miraba por encima de la toalla que estaba usando para secarse, el único sonido que interrumpía el silencio era el de las gotas de agua que caían de un grifo mal cerrado. Midorikawa intentó tragar saliva, pero se encontró con que tenía la boca seca.

–Hiroto.

Esto iba a costar mucho más de lo que creía.

–¿Estás bien? Estás rojo –Hiroto comentó casualmente, con un deje de preocupación por si en realidad tuviera fiebre. Midorikawa negó con la cabeza.

Era ahora o nunca.

–Es que te quiero decir una cosa.

Y el otro supo que era importante y se quedó tenso, como si se hubiera tragado un palo. Midorikawa apartó la mirada por unos momentos y pensó que no iba a ser capaz de decirlo. Por fortuna, Hiroto decidió hablar y romper el silencio que se estaba formando entre los dos.

–¿Es por lo de apagarte el despertador? Lo siento mucho, no pensé que fuera a sentarte tan mal. Quería que te quedaras dormido un poquito más y que llegaras con el tiempo pegado, no lo que al final ha pasado. Me siento fatal, de verdad.

Solo que al final, soltó la frase como si quisiera quitársela de encima, igual que si una pequeña araña estuviera recorriendo su pierna haciéndole cosquillas. Sin arrepentimientos y sin dolor.

–Hiroto, me gustas.

Salió perfecto, la cara de Hiroto era todo un poema. Midorikawa estaba seguro de que aguantó la respiración por unos segundos y se puso tan colorado como su cabello. Los ojos casi se le salían de las orbitas y ese era el momento de decirle que todo era una broma.

Hasta que sonrió. Hiroto Kira le estaba sonriendo de tal manera que parecía que era la mejor noticia de su vida. Y Midorikawa entró en pánico: no era posible que él también le gustase a Hiroto.

No podía ser posible de que se alegrara de gustarle a él, de entre todo el mundo que vivía en Sun Garden. Hiroto era su mejor amigo. El chico más popular de la escuela. Su compañero de clases. Su compañero de cuarto.

–¿Qué hacéis aquí? A estas horas no debería haber nadie en el baño.

La voz de Suzuno rebotó en las paredes, haciendo eco. Y les sacó del ensimismamiento igual que si les hubiera echado un jarro de agua fría encima. Midorikawa tenía la horrible sensación de que sabía qué estaba pasando en esos momentos, el muy cabrón, porque Nagumo se habría chivado gracias a su gran bocaza. Y que a parte, era un actor magnífico, porque tenía cara de que no le importaba mucho lo que acababa de suceder, cuando en realidad nada se escapaba de su radar. Hiroto miró a Midorikawa primero, un poco confuso, pero luego salió con paso rápido, sin decir nada.

Y ahí se fue la magnífica oportunidad de deshacer el entuerto.

–Estarás contento –Midorikawa se dirigió a Suzuno, con la vista fija en la puerta. Suzuno se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia el cuarto que compartía con Shigeto Atsuishi.

Para Midorikawa regresar al suyo iba a ser duro. Muy duro.

* * *

Y este fic va para Mire, que le debía algo del Aliea, sin masaranes. También tenía ganas de escribirlos, para qué voy a negarlo. Siempre están en mis fics como secundarios de lujo y se merecen un poco de protagonismo.

Tengo pensado hacerlo cortito, pero me temo que como poco tendrá cinco capítulos, o algo así. Como siempre, cualquier comentario es bienvenido :D ¡espero que os haya gustado! Nos vemos prontito.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Hiroto Kira conoció a Ryuuji Midorikawa…

Quizás deberíamos comenzar de otra manera. Algo más contundente y cercano a la realidad, para que os podáis hacer una ligera idea de qué va nuestra historia.

Empecemos de nuevo.

Hiroto Kira era un chico rarito. Pero no rarito de los que les gusta la tecnología o las series de anime, sino de esos que dan medio grima y te dan ganas de llamar a la policía porque te están observando todo el día. Si, si, de esos. Uno podría pensar que esa opinión maliciosa era debida a la mala leche de los niños del orfanato, pero en realidad Hiroto se había ganado el título de "niño especial" sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo (frase usada de manera irónica por medio Sun Garden, el otro medio no sabía de la existencia de Hiroto en ese lugar).

Sí, ciertamente había motivos de sobra para que Hiroto fuera de esa manera, pero nadie se lo echaba en cara, por lo menos no delante de él, los muy cobardes. De todas formas el pasado de Hiroto antes de entrar en el orfanato no era significativo, de hecho, él mismo no le daba ni la más mínima importancia, consideraba que era una etapa en su vida que no le merecía la pena rememorar, y menos para estar sufriendo cuando ya estaba todo hecho y no había remedio. Tampoco se distinguía demasiado de cualquier historia que un niño abandonado por sus padres podía contar, en ese mundo no era nada especial.

Y es que, por ese tipo de acontecimientos, Hiroto nunca había sido bueno tratando con la gente, pero era experto en ganarse el desprecio de los demás, hiciera lo que hiciera. Desde pequeño le gustaba mirar cómo los demás jugaban al fútbol, sentado en su columpio, igual que un vigía. Padre se había dado cuenta de eso y comenzó a darle más regalos que al resto para que se sintiera mejor, aunque en aquellos años Hiroto no podía ni imaginarse que tanta generosidad se debía al extraordinario parecido que tenía con el hijo biológico de ese hombre, que fue asesinado en el extranjero en extrañas circunstancias. Luego pasaron varias cosas que más adelante Hiroto no querría ni recordar, toda la época del Aliea pasó para él como una etapa rebelde de adolescente. Hoy en día Suzuno aún le gusta recordárselo para ver cómo entra en una espiral de desesperación.

Y es que Hiroto vivió muchas cosas durante esa etapa, como su primer amor (nunca olvidará a Mamoru Endou y sus bonitos ojos castaños, que le tenían atontado hasta niveles que daban una mezcla de risa y vergüenza ajena), o su gusto cuestionable por estilismos extraños y llenos de botes de gomina. Una vez eso terminó al fin (de forma brusca y mareante, igual que un mal viaje de LSD) y a Padre lo metieron en la cárcel (evitando de manera milagrosa la pena de muerte), Hiroto decidió que era hora de llevar una vida de adolescente normal y centrarse en lo realmente importante para él: los estudios, el fútbol...

Y de pronto, comenzó a fijarse en Ryuuji Midorikawa: un chico normal y corriente, más bien tirando a feucho, de piel oscura, ojos negros y pelo verde como un helado de matcha.

Siempre había estado ahí, junto con el resto de chicos de Sun Garden. Hiroto sabía de su existencia, lo que no estaba muy seguro era de si Midorikawa se había dado cuenta de la suya, o pertenecía a ese porcentaje que le ignoraba por completo. Era uno de los niños más alegres del orfanato, que siempre estaba jugando con todo el mundo, sin importar quien fuera. También era conocido por ser muy competitivo; le gustaba hacer las cosas perfectas. Durante la época del Aliea apenas cruzaron un par de palabras, pero sí las suficientes como para constatar que Gran era mejor que Reize, por mucho que se esforzara éste último en intentar superarle.

Cuando les llamaron para formar parte de la selección juvenil japonesa, se alegró al ver que alguien del orfanato podía llegar a jugar en el mismo equipo que él. No le pareció tan bien ver cómo Midorikawa se sentía frustrado por pensar que su forma de jugar no era equiparable a la de los demás, y se esforzaba hasta llegar a estar exhausto al final del día. Observando desde lejos (algo en lo que era experto desde pequeño), comprobó que Midorikawa podía llegar al punto de enfermarse por sobreesfuerzo, e intentó echarle una mano. Le escuchó cuando lo necesitaba, le ofreció un hombro en el que apoyarse siempre que quisiera y estuvo a su lado en la medida que le fue posible. Entonces ese chico al que miraba de lejos junto con los demás huérfanos, terminó siendo una monada de chico la mar de simpático, de piel bronceada, hermosos ojos oscuros como la noche y con un precioso cabello suave y largo, de un bonito tono que hacía juego con nada en particular, pero que Hiroto no paraba de admirar, ahora más de cerca que nunca.

Con esa ayuda inestimable que le ofreció, Hiroto ganó un par de cosas: la primera que Midorikawa se quedase en Japón por culpa de cansarse más de la cuenta y la segunda, que terminara enchochadísimo de su ahora nuevo mejor amigo. De hecho Nagumo aseguraba que estaba tan colgado por él que parecía igualito a uno de los salchichones que la cocinera tenía en la despensa.

Pasó el tiempo y los chicos del Inazuma Japón ganaron el torneo, destapando un montón de teorías conspiratorias en el proceso. Hiroto regresó a su vida tranquila y decidió, esta vez de verdad, que su nueva meta sería estudiar para sacarse una carrera y apoyar a Midorikawa en todo lo que pudiera, igual que había hecho en los últimos meses. Padre (desde la comodidad de su celda) le adoptó legalmente y se convirtió junto con su ahora hermana, Hitomiko Kira, en el heredero de un imperio formado por empresas diseminadas por todo el mundo. Se podía decir que Hiroto lo tenía todo, porque a parte de ser guapo terminó poseyendo una fortuna incalculable. A pesar de eso convenció a Hitomiko para seguir viviendo en Sun Garden hasta que fuera mayor de edad, en su empeño de no dejar solos a sus amigos (y con amigos, se refería, como siempre, a una misma y única persona. Hitomiko ni preguntaba, sabiendo de sobra lo tonto que estaba su hermano por Midorikawa).

Nuestra historia en realidad comienza cuando el mejor partido de todo Japón en lugar de buscar una vida de éxito, seguía con su aburrida existencia de siempre sólo por amor. Y a pesar de que todo el mundo opinaba que el sacrificio de tanto lujo no estaba sirviendo para nada, a Hiroto le tocó la lotería cuando, una noche en el baño común y a solas, el chico que le gustaba confesó su amor eterno hacia él.

Bueno, quizás no con esas palabras, pero seguro que si se lo había dicho de esa manera (a solas y temblando como un flan), es que se sentía exactamente igual que él. Y Hiroto le hubiera confesado amor eterno sin dudarlo. Y si no hubiera sido por la entrada inoportuna de Suzuno en el baño, le hubiera comido los morros ahí mismo. Por lo menos eran compañeros de cuarto, así que decidió que lo más sensato era esperarle ahí, dónde tuvieran intimidad para hablar tranquilamente y darse mimos. Hiroto se moría de ganas de darle muchísimos besitos por toda la cara y dormir abrazado a él, era un sueño que se iba a hacer realidad tan pronto que el estómago se le encogía sólo de pensarlo.

O a lo mejor se había hecho ilusiones para nada.

Estuvo esperando a que Midorikawa regresara hasta que se quedó dormido de puro cansancio, babeando la almohada como si fuera un bebé. Y al despertarse con el sonido de su antigua radio-despertador, comprobó que seguía solo y la cama gemela con la misma arruga del día anterior.

Nadie había dormido en ella en toda la noche.

Empezó a preocuparse. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue que Midorikawa pensara que no era correspondido y por eso había decidido evitarle a toda costa, algo que de ser así tenía que arreglar de inmediato. Justo antes de desayunar estuvo buscándole por todo el edificio sin éxito, llegando a pensar que le había pasado algo terrible y por eso había desaparecido, pero por lo menos tres personas le habían dicho que lo vieron esa misma mañana por los pasillos, acompañado de Hiromu Miura. En la mente de Hiroto comenzaron a apelotonarse varias teorías, cada una más rocambolesca que la anterior, pero decidió al final no especular con nada hasta que confirmara lo que fuera por boca del mismo Midorikawa. Al fin y al cabo no le consideraba un cobarde.

Después de desayunar al final vio al susodicho, acompañado de Miura, tal y como le comentaron una hora atrás. Ambos se dirigieron al instituto junto con el resto de estudiantes, y Hiroto tuvo que aguantar la mañana sin poder hablar con él, ya que iban a distintas clases. Además siempre estaba ocupado entre los descansos y no pudo moverse ni siquiera a la hora de comer. Esperaba que Midorikawa fuera a verle, como todos los días, pero para su desgracia eso no ocurrió.

Hiroto se sentía mal. En algún momento tendrían que verse las caras pero no parecía que fuera a ser pronto, o por lo menos, ese día. Durante el regreso a casa temió que Midorikawa hubiera pedido un cambio de cuarto, o el traslado a un centro de Sun Garden en otra ciudad de Japón. Estaba tan ensimismado en su propio delirio que no se dio cuenta que Hitomiko le saludó nada más entrar por la puerta. Había puesto un pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera con una parsimonia terrible, cuando escuchó un carraspeo que le hizo dar la vuelta.

Midorikawa estaba detrás de él, colorado como un tomate maduro. Por su cara había estado recopilando valor para decirle lo que le pasaba durante toda la mañana y había llegado el momento de hablarlo.

Durante los escasos segundos en los que habían estado mirándose el uno al otro, cuatro chicas se quedaron observando la escena con curiosidad, preguntándose (en voz bastante audible para ellos y el resto de chavales que estaban reunidos en el salón común) si al final terminarían en un duelo a puñetazo limpio por el amor de Nozomi, y de ser así, el ganador resultaría ser Hiroto, el favorito en la porra que los chicos estaban organizando.

A Midorikawa se le estaba agotando la paciencia con ese asunto, tenía las manos encogidas en un puño que temblaba de los nervios. Hiroto temía que se pusiera a pegar reveses a todo el que se le cruzara por delante.

–Vámonos de aquí –dijo al final, y relajó los dedos.

–Claro. ¿Te parece bien al parque? –propuso Hiroto. Era un lugar tranquilo y convenientemente alejado de cualquier huérfano de la ciudad. Midorikawa asintió con la cabeza, más derrotado que completamente convencido. Los dos dejaron los libros del instituto en su cuarto y al bajar por las escaleras, ignoraron al corrillo que se había formado para saber qué era lo que iban a hacer.

El camino de ida fue lento y tedioso, más por la tensión entre los dos. No se dirigieron la palabra en todo el recorrido y cuando llegaron a su destino (un banco bajo un arbusto enorme, un poco alejado del camino principal) se sentaron. Siempre que Hiroto quería tener las ideas claras se daba un paseo hasta ahí, y luego pasaba la tarde leyendo o simplemente relajado a la vez que veía jugar a los niños. Esta vez quería un lugar tranquilo para poder conversar sin ningún tipo de interrupción. Estaba a punto de anochecer y el lugar además no podía ser más romántico. Teniendo en cuenta que ya sabía lo que Midorikawa ya sentía y lo que él estaba pensando proponerle, estaba seguro de que ese momento lo recordarían siempre.

No se imaginaba de qué manera iba a ser recordado.

Ambos se sentaron, y Hiroto perdió las palabras. Miró a Midorikawa y éste estaba a punto de morir, con la mirada perdida hacia el frente, reuniendo valor para decir algo. No entendía por qué tanta tensión si ya se había declarado, pero aún así decidió dejarle la palabra y satisfacer su curiosidad.

Casi inmediatamente Midorikawa se decidió a hablar y a mirar a Hiroto a la cara, aún bastante avergonzado. No le salía lo que quería decir, tampoco cómo empezar, así que su problema era que no sabía cómo expresar lo que estaba pensando. Hiroto intentó darle ánimos cogiéndole de las manos con cuidado, con la mejor sonrisa que tenía para asegurarle que no había nada que temer. Entonces, Midorikawa hizo algo que parecía imposible en él: su cara se quedó blanca como la cal. Más parecía enfermo que enamorado, pero Hiroto lo ignoró, tomando ese signo de pánico como el pié para comenzar a tratar el tema que le había estado carcomiendo toda la mañana.

–No te preocupes, sé cómo te sientes. –Hiroto comenzó a hablar y Midorikawa le miraba extrañado, algo aliviado porque eso parecía un hilo de esperanza– Yo tampoco sabía cómo decirte que me gustas, tenía miedo de que me rechazaras.

Midorikawa puso cara de horror y Hiroto no fue capaz de verlo. Aunque con toda probabilidad decidiera ignorarlo.

–¡No!, no es eso, verás… –Midorikawa intentaba encontrar las palabras, pero al igual que antes, no parecía capaz de hacerlo. Hiroto le dedicó una bonita mirada de comprensión y le apretó las manos un poco más, para transmitirle seguridad. A lo mejor otra cosa no, pero el rol del novio perfecto se le daba ni que pintado y nadie podía ponerlo en duda.

–No pasa nada, tú también me gustas desde hace mucho –le interrumpió, bajando el tono–. Los dos podremos estar juntos, así que no te preocupes por eso. Además a mi hermana no le importará, sabe que me gustas prácticamente desde el principio, así que se alegrará por nosotros. ¿No es perfecto?

Fue un momento extraño, porque Hiroto se esperaba que Midorikawa se hubiera tirado a sus brazos, o por lo menos, emocionado. Pero en lugar de eso miró al suelo por unos instantes, y luego de nuevo al frente. Hiroto conocía esa expresión, y estaba seguro que el cerebro de Midorikawa intentaba analizar la situación punto por punto, hasta encontrar la solución más útil en ese momento. De los dos, siempre había sido el más lógico mientras que Hiroto se guiaba por el momento, algo que aprendió de Mamoru Endou. Ambos eran muy diferentes, pero a pesar de eso Hiroto estaba completamente convencido de que Midorikawa estaba pasando por un momento de confusión, al igual que él la noche anterior, después de la confesión en el baño. Pocas eran las veces que mantenían contacto físico, pero Hiroto decidió romperlo y le abrazó, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Midorikawa se estremeció y se puso tan tenso que el otro chico no tuvo mejor idea que acariciarle la espalda con cuidado con una de las manos: de arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba, con lentitud y casi mimando la piel por encima del uniforme del instituto.

–Está refrescando y apuesto que estás helado, acabas de tener un escalofrío. Podemos volver a casa.

–Vale. –Hiroto sintió la respuesta como una caricia en la mejilla, y esperó con ilusión un beso que no recibió.

A lo mejor era demasiado pronto, pensó algo cabizbajo. Pero esperaría todo lo que fuera necesario.

No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando los dos se levantaron para hacer el camino de vuelta a Sun Garden. Fue igual de lento y extraño que el de ida, para decepción de Hiroto. Él había esperado otro tipo de reacción por parte de Midorikawa, quizás un bonito abrazo y su primer beso bajo esa puesta de sol que parecía haber sido colocada ahí aposta para ayudarles en su confesión, pero no había sido así. Decidió que debía apoyarle en todo lo que necesitara desde ese momento en adelante, sin cuestionarse los motivos que tuviera para estar confundido. Era normal, los dos eran chicos, se consideraban los mejores amigos que cualquiera pudiera tener. Y la lógica le decía que Midorikawa tendría un periodo de reflexión antes de volver a ser el chico de siempre.

Los "¿y ahora qué?" son más difíciles a la hora de enfrentarse a situaciones. El futuro es muy incierto.

Hiroto caminaba a paso normal cuando se dio cuenta que Midorikawa le seguía a unos pocos metros. Aminoró la velocidad hasta ponerse a su lado y le cogió de la mano, que para su alegría no fue rechazada.

Algo es algo.

Las farolas comenzaron a iluminar las calles, ya desiertas porque era la hora de la cena. Estuvieron cogidos de la mano durante un buen trecho, hasta que llegaron al orfanato y una vez ahí, Midorikawa se soltó y entró con paso rápido porque llegaban tarde y con toda probabilidad Hitomiko se enfadaría con ellos y cortaría su paso al comedor hasta que los demás hubieran terminado. Por suerte no fue así y alcanzaron a Hiromu, que era el último en entrar. Los tres pudieron sentarse juntos en la misma mesa y comieron de manera silenciosa, contrastando con el bullicio del comedor.

Hiromu sabía lo que había pasado el día anterior, Midorikawa le pidió consejo por la mañana en cuanto le vio por los pasillos. No se libró de un buen rapapolvo por hacer caso a Nagumo, tampoco de unos cuantos tirones de orejas gratuitos que Hiromu estaba deseando darle desde hacía tiempo. Lo mejor de todo era ver que Midorikawa seguía teniendo la misma cara de desesperado que unas horas atrás, mientras que Hiroto, a pesar de verse por su amigo, estaba de mucho mejor humor, incluso su atención hacia Midorikawa había aumentado peligrosamente, y eso ya era demasiado.

Estaba claro que sería imposible que se quedara a solas con Midorikawa para que le comentara qué era lo que había ocurrido exactamente, así que tendría que esperar al día siguiente, a no ser que pidiera dormir en su cuarto por segundo día consecutivo, cosa que no iba a ocurrir, a juzgar por la situación.

Aunque no podía hacer nada más, ya se lo había advertido a Midorikawa antes, a pesar de que en teoría él era el mejor amigo para siempre y quien le conocía mejor que nadie: Hiroto siempre había sido un chico rarito y o era muy directo con él, o cualquier desastre podía ser susceptible de pasar.

A veces odiaba tener tanta razón.

* * *

Este capítulo es la segunda parte de la introducción y a partir del siguiente comienza el argumento. Podéis esperar mucho Sun Garden a partir de ahora. No hay mucho que comentar, supongo que muchos de vosotros ya sabéis que el matcha es el helado de té verde (haber usado "té verde" en la misma frase que "pelo verde" hubiera quedado muy mal)

Muchas gracias por los seguimientos y favoritos :D Para cualquier comentario o duda tenéis los comentarios o los mensajitos. Y espero actualizar esto prontito :3 ¡nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

–_Estarás contento –Midorikawa se dirigió a Suzuno, con la vista fija en la puerta. Suzuno se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia el cuarto que compartía con Shigeto Atsuishi. _

Ya era tarde, Nagumo le había dicho que se dirigiera a los baños porque podría ver algo que le alegraría lo que quedaba de día, y que se llevara palomitas o algo para picar, sería mejor que ir al cine. Suzuno le hizo caso por puro aburrimiento, pero en realidad no tenía mucha fe en lo que Nagumo consideraba "divertido": era más de chistes de cacas y pedos que de ese humor inglés que tanto le gustaba.

Por una vez le iba a dar la razón, pero no en voz alta (y menos que se enterara, por supuesto). Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no interrumpir la escena de la declaración, le costó mucho más aguantarse para no reírse en la cara de Midorikawa. Lo mejor de todo no era la cara de ilusión de Hiroto, era la expresión mortificada en los labios de Midorikawa, que dejaba claro que lo que había dicho no lo sentía ni siquiera un poco.

Con paso rápido recorrió el pasillo principal y subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a su cuarto, y como bien pensó, Atsuishi se encontraba con Nagumo, que parecía estar esperándole para que le contara qué le había parecido lo que había ocurrido en el baño.

Esos dos entraron en Sun Garden a la vez, ya siendo los mejores amigos para siempre. Compartían muchas cosas, desde el postre, los juegos, incluso se metían con los demás también en mutua compañía. Compartían tanto las alegrías como las desgracias, ya que los dos perdieron a sus padres en el mismo accidente de tráfico, cuando iban a recogerles a una práctica de fútbol. Lo único que conservaban de su época feliz era el uno al otro, así que quien se metiera con Atsuishi (más callado y reservado), sabía que era como meter mierda en la familia de Nagumo. Eso sólo podía considerarse una declaración de guerra.

Nagumo manejaba a Atsuishi como le daba la real gana, pero poco a poco, según iban creciendo, esa manipulación se convirtió en una especie de relación alumno-maestro. Atsuishi se hizo más independiente y fuerte, aprendió a valerse por sí mismo y a mantener a raya a los matones. Ya con trece años, Atsuishi pidió su propio cuarto porque Nagumo no le dejaba estudiar en paz, y con eso todo el orfanato pudo constatar que el polluelo estaba abandonando el nido. El señor Kira le puso con uno de los chicos más aplicados y callados y, aunque Nagumo se puso cazurro y los primeros días amenazó con no hablar a Atsuishi en lo que le restaba de vida, al final siguieron siendo inseparables. Los amigos son amigos siempre, no importa el compañero de cuarto que tengan.

Aunque ese compañero fuera Suzuno, el tipo que más odiaba Nagumo. Éste había decidido apodar a su habitación como "el geriátrico", porque estaba lleno de gente con canas. Por lo menos a Atsuishi si que le hizo gracia el apodo.

Para Suzuno, Atsuishi no molestaba mucho, era muchísimo más llevadero que una mosca en verano. Nunca había sido muy sociable, pero el otro chico parecía tener un carácter parecido en ese sentido, así que cuando el señor Kira habló con él no puso ninguna pega. Hacía sus tareas, se ponía los auriculares para escuchar música, hablaba de una manera tranquila y mantenía su parte del cuarto limpia. Luego llegaba Nagumo y lo estropeaba todo. Parecía que no tenía cuarto propio, porque se pasaba las horas muertas con ellos.

Al comienzo le sentaba como una patada en el estómago, eso de ver a ese imbécil todos los días y a todas horas en su cuarto, comiendo patatas fritas y dejando las camas llenas de migas de galleta. Con el tiempo (y la convivencia en la nave espacial primero, en el bosque después, y en la casa de Afuro Terumi más tarde) los dos se dieron cuenta que en realidad eran bastante parecidos y se podían llevar bastante bien con muy poco esfuerzo.

Eso y tener un enemigo común siempre hace las amistades un poco más fáciles.

Esa noche Suzuno llegó a su cuarto y, como suponía, Nagumo ya estaba ocupando espacio, sentado en una de las camas junto con Atsuishi, uno jugando con una vieja PSP y el otro leyendo un libro. Casi no se inmutaron cuando Suzuno entró, demasiado concentrados en sus cosas como para interesarse en algo más. Suzuno carraspeó para llamar la atención y al ver que eso no surtía efecto, decidió hablar.

–Lo he visto –dijo en voz alta, como si no se dirigiera a alguien en particular. Por lo menos llamó la atención de Nagumo, que levantó la vista de la consola una vez la puso en pausa.

–¿Y qué tal? –preguntó, Suzuno se encogió de hombros.

–Exactamente como tú me dijiste que iba a pasar.

–¿Y ha merecido la pena?

–Bueno… más o menos –mintió, pero Nagumo sabía perfectamente que había disfrutado de la escena. Lo que les quedaba era hacer un seguimiento de la situación, porque todos sabían que Midorikawa iba a intentar no dañar los sentimientos de Hiroto, así que llevaría la mentira hasta que no pudiera más.

–Sois unos críos. –La voz de Atsuishi (muchas veces conocida como "la voz de la razón de Nagumo") les interrumpió– Qué más os da esos dos. Lo único que habéis conseguido es destrozar su amistad. ¿Y creéis que eso es para enorgullecerse?

–Si –respondieron ambos a la vez, sin un atisbo de duda. Por mucho tiempo que hubiera pasado su odio hacia Hiroto seguía siendo grande y lo que le pasara, tanto a él como a su entorno, les daba exactamente igual.

–Ahora hablando en serio, no os estáis dando cuenta de lo que es esto. Hay veces que aunque os empeñéis en decir que no os parecéis en nada, sois igual de niñatos.

Atsuishi se levantó de la cama y se fue del cuarto, probablemente a la salita común o a buscar a Netsuja, el único capaz de aguantar sus sesiones de quejas sobre las niñerías de Suzuno y Nagumo. Una vez la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco, esos dos se miraron por un momento y Nagumo se cruzó de brazos, bastante contrariado. No era la primera vez que Atsuishi opinaba algo totalmente opuesto a lo que él pensaba, pero siempre que eso ocurría, le quedaba una pequeña sensación en el pecho, como si hubiera necesitado la aprobación de su mejor amigo para quedarse tranquilo.

De todas formas en ese tipo de bromas pesadas nunca estaba de acuerdo. Para eso siempre había sido el más maduro de los dos.

–Yo ya te digo que a esos dos no les va a pasar nada. Al final Hiroto se callará su enchochamiento como hizo cuando Endou le dio calabazas y se buscará a otra víctima. Midorikawa no dejará de hablarle porque el tío es muy leal con sus amigos. Y fin. ¿Quieres una patatita?

Suzuno entornó los ojos, pero aceptó la patata igualmente.

–¿Y Midorikawa no te da pena?

–Ni un poquito. Es un daño colateral.

Suzuno sabía que eso era una mentira tan grande como una casa. En realidad a Nagumo le caía muy bien Midorikawa, o por lo menos, mejor que Hiroto y eso ya era algo muy grande. Además les había visto en mutua compañía más de una vez y dos, en realidad se llevaban mejor que bien. Se cruzó de brazos, poco convencido de las palabras del otro chico. Tampoco quiso indagar más, le robó la bolsa de patatas a Nagumo y, abriendo la puerta con una elegancia casi inusual en él, la tiró al pasillo, haciendo un ruido sordo al caer.

–Ya puedes irte a tu cuarto.

–Eres un aguafiestas. Pero tranquilo, que ya vendrás a mí pidiendo información sobre lo que pasa en mejoramiguilandia. Porque otra cosa no, pero cotilla lo eres un rato largo.

Nagumo se levantó con pesadez de la cama y cuando pasó al lado de Suzuno le revolvió el pelo con las dos manos. Después se agachó casi sin parar de caminar para coger la bolsa de patatas del suelo. Suzuno se quedó plantado en la puerta, mirándole mientras se aguantaba las ganas de pegarle una buena patada en el culo.

Ya lo haría al día siguiente, en esos momentos sólo tenía ganas de echarse a dormir. Y esperaba que Atsuishi no tardara mucho en regresar, porque no se haría responsable de lo que le fuera a pasar si le despertaba.

Al día siguiente medio orfanato sabía lo que estaba pasando con Hiroto y Midorikawa. Nagumo estaba tan cabreado que parecía que fumaba en pipa, había gente que decía que podían ver cómo de la cabeza de Nagumo salía humo, tal enfado tenía que no quería hablar con nadie. Y el culpable de todo fue el bocazas de Atsuishi, que estaba tan cabreado con la idea de Nagumo que se lo comentó a Netsuha entre toda su lista de quejas. Y contarle cualquier cosa a ese tipo era como poner un cartel de neones en la puerta el orfanato para que todo el mundo pudiera leerlo.

Nagumo temía que su plan llegara a oídos de Hiroto, pero afortunadamente no fue así. El secreto se quedó entre los antiguos miembros del Prominence y el Diamond Dust, como si fuera lo más preciado que tuvieran los dos equipos. Y en realidad era así, porque aún se la tenían jurada a Hiroto y no iban a permitir que su diversión acabara tan pronto. An le comentó a Nagumo que nadie del Gaia, ni del Gemini Storm y mucho menos del Epsilon se enteraría de su plan.

Nagumo pasó parte del desayuno y de la mañana en el instituto entrando en pánico. Luego comenzó a enfadarse y durante la comida se fue a la otra punta del edificio, para no tener que ver a nadie. La vuelta la hizo taciturno, acompañado de An y de Atsuishi, los tres caminando a paso lento por un parquecito que estaba situado entre el orfanato y el instituto privado, propiedad de los Kira.

-No te tienes que preocupar, nadie va a decir nada –An intentaba animarle de alguna forma, pero parecía imposible. Miró a Atsuishi por el rabillo del ojo y le pellizcó fuerte en el brazo para que dijera lo que fuera. Después de un pequeño quejido, el chico se tocó la zona dolorida y se alejó de su compañera.

–Si. –Atsuishi hizo una pequeña pausa para pensar antes de proseguir–. He oído que Suzuno ha hablado con su gente y no piensan decir nada. Al parecer este tema les interesa casi tanto como a vosotros.

–¿A ti no?.–inquirió Nagumo, parándose en seco y mirando a su amigo a los ojos. Atsuishi tragó saliva.

–Pues no. Se supone que tenemos toda la etapa del Aliea superada ¿no? Y Hiroto va mucho a su bola, no es ninguna amenaza para nosotros.

Atsuishi tuvo que callarse de golpe al sentir las miradas acusadoras de sus dos amigos en él. Parecía como si hubiera dicho la herejía más grande jamás contada. Nagumo se cruzó de brazos antes de soltar por la boca todo lo que estaba pensando.

–Hiroto siempre se ha salido con la suya, y encima el muy capullo ha sido adoptado por los Kira, así que tiene la vida resuelta. Nosotros no. Por mucho que nos esforcemos, lo tenemos muchísimo más crudo que él. No es justo.

–Pero la gente con dinero tiene sus propios problemas, Nagumo. –Atsuishi intentó defenderse pero An volvió a pellizcarle, esta vez en el trasero. Por su cara parecía que había estado esperando la oportunidad para ello.

–¿Qué problemas van a tener? Hiroto no tiene que preocuparse por nada, ni por pagarse los estudios ni por conseguir un trabajo– An defendió su punto, que era el mismo que tenía Nagumo. Atsuishi se llevó una mano a la cabeza, ya desesperado.

–Lo que os pasa es que sois una panda de envidiosos.

–A mucha honra –le dijeron los dos a la vez.

–¡Pero eso no justifica que hagáis estas cosas cuando han pasado tres o cuatro años! ¿En qué cabeza cabe?

En realidad en una bastante grande y hueca, pero eso no lo iba a decir en voz alta. Miró a sus otros dos compañeros con el ceño fruncido. A lo mejor unos años atrás no hubiera sido capaz de levantarles la voz, pero ahora le importaba todo tres pimientos.

–Nunca es tarde para tener una buena venganza –Nagumo dijo con orgullo, An asintió con la cabeza para darle la razón–. Además, qué más te da. No es que te cayeran bien en primer lugar.

–A lo mío se le llama sentido común. Seguro que hay alguien más que piensa como yo.

–No te creas. –An volvió a echar a andar, ya un poco harta de la conversación– La gente del Diamond Dust ha hecho una porra para ver cual es el resultado final. Hay cuatro opciones y de momento va ganando que esto al final va a quedar en nada.

–¿En serio? –Atsuishi parecía sorprendido, pero Nagumo estaba muy enfadado.

–¡Es increíble! ¿Cómo es que no me han dicho nada sobre eso?

–Ni idea, yo he apostado a que Hiroto va a terminar hecho una mierda. Las porras son de quinientos yenes, por si quieres participar.

–Claro que si, eso ni se pregunta.

–Pues tienes que hablar con los hermanos Touchi, ellos son los que llevan todo el cotarro.

Atsuishi notó cómo la ceja derecha le temblaba levemente. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ni siquiera la simpleza de la gente que se suponía que eran sus amigos. Volvió a ponerse la mochila sobre el hombro y, con las manos en los bolsillos, caminó detrás de ellos intentando alejar su mente de la conversación que los otros dos estaban manteniendo.

Por su parte, Yuki Kurione lo estaba pasando tan bien como él. Ella se sentó completamente vencida, en la otra punta del parque. Había desistido de hablar con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, que parecían regocijarse con las desgracias ajenas. No podía creer que fuera la única persona con el suficiente sentido común para no disfrutar con ese tipo de cosas.

Vale que era cierto que lo pasaron muy mal con la competitividad que el señor Kira les impuso en su día. También no podía negar el odio que todo el mundo tenía a Hiroto, el niño mimado que siempre se salía con la suya y les eclipsaba con su presencia. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, Hiroto era uno más en el orfanato, a pesar de llevar ahora el apellido Kira. Era un chico muy amable y especial, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás y al parecer, había sido así toda la vida. ¿Es que la gente le iba a seguir guardando rencor eternamente?

Pues al parecer así funcionan las cosas en el mundo real.

El día había empezado extraño y había continuado en la misma línea. Suzuno les había dicho específicamente que no se les ocurriera decir nada del plan de Nagumo para fastidiar al (ya desaparecido y enterrado) Prominence, y nadie era capaz de desobedecer a ese chico, aunque ya no fuera su capitán y no estuvieran jugando al fútbol.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser Rhrionne, la máscara que siempre llevaba durante los partidos la tiró bien lejos, y no sólo por los recuerdos dolorosos. Por su culpa su piel no respiraba y se había llenado de granos. Ahora todas las marcas de su cara habían desaparecido y su piel estaba tan limpia que no parecía la misma persona. La adolescencia le estaba sentando bien.

–No me digas que sigues enfadada por eso.

Yuki miró al frente y se encontró con los enormes y escrutadores ojos de Clara.

–Ahora me dirás que es normal comportarse como chiquillos a estas alturas de nuestras vidas.

–Yuki-chan, es que somos chiquillos. Además no hace daño a nadie si nos ganamos un dinerito, ¿no crees? Y cuantos más participemos, mejor.

–No pienso poner dinero en esa porra. Y le puedes decir a Ai-chan que la próxima vez que me pida algo se lo va a prestar otro.

–No seas así. Además se lo vas a dar igualmente, que nos conocemos.

Clara sabía que de todos sus amigos, Yuki era la más seria, y se comportaba como una madre con todos ellos. Lo que no esperaba es que ese lado dulce se pusiera de parte de Hiroto. No tenía nada que reprocharle, en realidad tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera divertirse un poco. En todo caso de descubrirse el pastel, al que le caería todo el marrón encima sería a Nagumo y no a ellos.

–Podéis hacer todo lo que os de la gana, me da igual. Lo único que me perturba es que no tengáis conciencia suficiente como para saber que esa forma de ser es de capullos y que no sois mucho mejores que Hiroto cuando era Gran.

Todo lo que hizo Clara fue encogerse de hombros. Yuki se llevó las manos a la cara.

–Aquí el único capullo es Nagumo-kun, que no tiene mesura con las bromas. De momento no se le está yendo de las manos.

–Yo creo que ya se le ha ido lo suficiente.

–Si vemos que todo va a ir a peor, te prometo que te ayudo a pararlo.

Yuki iba a decir algo pero cerró la boca. Ella no pretendía meterse en medio de todo ese gran marrón, sólo quería actuar como la voz de la conciencia de sus compañeros, pero si ahora decía en voz alta que no era de su incumbencia quedaría como una grandísima falsa.

Clara lo sabía. Le miraba con aire de superioridad y en sus labios se dibujaba una perfecta sonrisa llena de sorna.

No se iba a salir con la suya.

–Vale –afirmó con toda la seguridad de la que podía hacer gala, que era más bien poca–. Si vemos que Nagumo-kun se pasa de la raya, paramos todo esto.

–Será una pena perder el dinero de la apuesta, pero seguro que será más interesante.

Yuki suspiró y aceptó la mano que Clara le estaba ofreciendo para levantarse del banco y regresar a casa.

Podían haber superado el Aliea, pero un adolescente es un adolescente. Y la hijoputez de la edad siempre se lleva por dentro.

* * *

Bueno, después de mil siglos, aquí está el capítulo terminado :D

Todos los del Prominence y del Diamond Dust van a tener un papel bueno en la historia, aunque en un principio no iba a ser así.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y los seguimientos, me hace mucha ilusión. Espero que aunque los capítulos sean más cortos de lo que yo misma planeaba, os esté gustando.

Un besito y nos vemos :D


	4. Chapter 4

Unos días más tarde las apuestas estaban modificándose a unas velocidades mortales. Si había alguien que daba algo por la relación de amistad entre Hiroto y Midorikawa, éste había cambiado su opinión a algo que le podría reportar más dinero y menos dolores de cabeza. Y es que Midorikawa intentaba evitar a Hiroto toda costa, hasta el punto de parecer casi cómica la manera en la que se escondía detrás de sus compañeros de clase cada vez que lo veía, o cómo temblaba en el momento en el que Hiroto le dirigía la palabra.

Al parecer Romeo no se estaba dando cuenta de la desesperación de su Julieta, estaba claro. Eso sí, estaba más enchochado que nunca, a nadie le sorprendería si un día aparecía por el orfanato portando un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Todos estaban preparando las cámaras de fotos para cuando ocurriera tal evento. Según las habladurías, le daban entre cinco días y una semana, y Diam ya estaba pensando en hacer apuestas sobre ese momento.

Hiroto, por otra parte, no prestaba atención en clases. Él, que era bastante bueno en ciencias, no entendía lo que el profesor apuntaba en la pizarra. Incluso Suzuno se empezó a preocupar. Quizás era mejor con los números que Hiroto, pero él siempre había estado ahí con sus buenas notas, fomentando una rivalizad inexistente. Y no le gustaba nada que estuviera distraído hasta el punto de no poder dar ni una en clase.

Suzuno estaba comenzando a pensar que sería muy buena idea mandar al traste los planes de Nagumo, pero dudaba que Midorikawa terminara siendo gay por Hiroto. Si algo no puedes cambiar es la sexualidad de alguien, a no ser que haya algo más de fondo. Pero como diría Midorikawa, hay un dicho en la Tierra que dice "de esta agua no beberé", y le gustaba pensar que podía aferrarse a esa posibilidad, aunque fuera mínima. El tema ya le estaba cargando un poco.

La hora del desayuno estaba siendo todo un caos en el comedor. Chicos y chicas de todas las edades habían aprovechado que Hiroto y Midorikawa se habían ido pronto a clase para hablar sin tapujos del tema de moda en voz alta. Era más peligroso que Hiromiko se enterara, pero eso no les impedía comportarse como los peores compañeros de residencia del mundo. Atsuishi miraba taciturno la escena mientras jugueteaba con el pequeño bol con natto que intentaba comerse, sin poder conseguirlo. Le habían dicho desde pequeño que a un buen japonés le gustaba esa pasta de judías mocosas, pero él cada día se sentía más de otro país. Y apuntito estaba de colarse en el primer avión con destino a Corea, para poder estar en paz, y no sólo por el natto, también por el comportamiento infantil y estúpido de sus amigos de toda la vida.

Pasando su vista por todo el comedor, su vista se fijó en Yuki Kurione. Nunca había cruzado con ella más que cuatro palabras sueltas, pero parecía una chica amable. En ese momento, sin embargo, tenía pinta de querer matar a alguien.

Tampoco hablaba con sus compañeros, como era costumbre, sino que estaba emperrada en asesinar su bol de natto. Hundía la cuchara en él de una forma casi enferma, se llevaba las judías a la boca con una violencia tal que daba miedo. Normalmente su expresión era tranquila y dulce, pero en esos momentos daba la impresión de seguir poseída por la piedra Aliea. Miraba a sus compañeros con un odio tal que parecía estar a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

Atsuishi se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia dónde estaba ella, con pasos cautos, como si fuera un reportero de la National Geographic yendo detrás de un león para captar las mejores fotos. Y se sentó a su lado, despacio, con el mismo cuidado con el que se había acercado.

–Creo que sé lo que estás pensando –dijo en voz baja, casi un susurro. Ella giró la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

–¿No irás a ofrecerme hacer una apuesta, verdad?

–Ni borracho. No estoy interesado en lo que esta panda está haciendo. Y por lo que veo tú tampoco.

Yuki dejó de asesinar su bol con natto y miró a Atsuishi con curiosidad. Por la cara que ponía el otro chico ante la escena que ambos estaban viviendo en el comedor, sin duda estaba en su mismo bando.

Por lo menos tenía a alguien que le entendía.

Por lo menos.

Ella dejó la bandeja de desayuno a un lado y se recostó en la silla, pensativa. Atsuishi le imitó por inercia.

–Me encantaría poder fastidiarles todo lo que están montando –él comentó, ella le miró extrañada–. Por lo menos para que se les baje los humos, me están poniendo enfermo. Y encima es mi mejor amigo el que ha empezado todo.

–Por qué no me sorprende.

–Pero su idea ha gustado a todo el mundo. Míralos. Hasta Suzuno se ha apuntado al tema.

Yuki le miró como si estuviera loco. No había forma de creerse que su antiguo capitán, mucho más tranquilo y moderado que Nagumo, estuviera de acuerdo con una idea tan terrible. Pero tuvo que claudicar al ver la mirada de Atsuishi, porque no estaba mintiendo en absoluto.

–Menuda mierda –le contestó. Atsuishi se dio la vuelta y sonrió de oreja a oreja, rezumando ironía por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

–Y que lo digas.

Por su parte, Midorikawa no sabía que hacer en realidad. No podía estar evitando a Hiroto eternamente, tampoco le gustaba mentirle. La verdad es que le daba un poco de pena ver cómo ponía cara de corderito degollado cada vez que se excusaba para no tener que ir con él a alguna parte a solas. El pobre no se merecía eso, tampoco que le estuviera mintiendo descaradamente sobre sus sentimientos.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir con esa pantomima hasta que Hiroto se diera cuenta de que Midorikawa era una mala opción como pareja, porque en realidad era así. De hecho el chico no podía aún creerse que le pudiera gustar a uno de los chavales más populares cuando él mismo en toda su vida no había sido capaz de ligarse ni un resfriado. Y el interés que despertaba en las chicas bonitas, de eso mejor no hablarlo. Ni bonitas ni feas ni normales. Midorikawa estaba resignado a no gustar a nadie, hasta ese momento.

El día estaba claro, las nubes apenas se veían en el cielo. Cuando Midorikawa miró a su derecha, Hiroto se encontraba ahí, a su lado, mirándole con una bonita sonrisa en los labios.

Le estaba observando. A él. Midorikawa entró en pánico pero intentó que no se le notara, aún le costaba hacerse a la idea de que Hiroto estuviera interesado en él de esa manera.

Tragó saliva.

Hiroto le saludó con la mano, como si quisiera hacerle volver del planeta imaginario al que se había ido.

No se dijeron nada, simplemente caminaron hacia el instituto a un buen ritmo (a pesar de que Hiroto, por algún motivo, quisiera hacer el paseo un poco más pausado). Al final Midorikawa tuvo que caminar más lento para ponerse al lado de Hiroto y seguir sus pasos para no adelantarle mucho. No quería que pareciera que le estaba evitando de nuevo, aunque era lo que el pequeño demonio residente en su mente quería hacer.

Aunque él mismo quiso salir corriendo en cuanto notó cómo Hiroto le acariciaba la mano y se la cogía con cuidado, muy mimoso, perfectamente consciente de que podía asustar a su pareja de hacerlo.

Después de un momento bastante tenso, Midorikawa se obligó a relajarse, a pesar de saber que no iba a poder hacerlo.

–¿No quieres que nos vean así por la calle?

Midorikawa pensó que si, entre otras cosas. Porque tampoco tenía muchas ganas de que les vieran así ni en Sun Garden ni en cualquier otra parte. Y mucho menos en privado, porque lo último que quería era que encima una cosa llevara a la otra y lo que menos ganas tenía era de enrollarse con Hiroto por pena.

–No, está bien. Llevo unos días que no me he portado bien contigo y bueno. –No quiso decir que ese era el castigo que se merecía por ser mal amigo, pero eso era lo que pensaba en realidad– Creo que no me debo avergonzar de esto.

La cara de sorpresa que Hiroto puso era digna de enmarcarla. Midorikawa notó cómo apretaba su mano con más fuerza y tiraba levemente de él, para ir más rápido por la calle. Hiroto estaba contento, y a pesar de la vergüenza que estaba pasando a Midorikawa no le pareció mal que hacerle feliz momentáneamente con una cosa tan simple. Sobre todo porque luego se iba a enfadar con él, aunque en realidad nunca le había visto enfadado de verdad. Ni siquiera cuando era Gran.

Apretó la mano un poco, y Hiroto sonrió.

A lo mejor no era tan mala experiencia, pensó. Al fin y al cabo era como su amistad de siempre, pero con algún abrazo de más. Si esto era lo que Hiroto entendía por salir con alguien, a Midorikawa no le parecía tan mal. Podría pretender que eran novios y luego Hiroto se cansaría. Romper no sería tan horrible y traumático y volverían a ser amigos de nuevo. No es como si le gustara de verdad a Hiroto, o peor aún, que Hiroto se hubiera enamorado de él, con esas palabras tan fuertes y llenas de significado que la mayoría de los adolescentes usan sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza. Aún no entendía que había visto Hiroto en él, pero esperaba que la tontería se le pasara pronto.

Pasaron por el parque, dónde comenzaron a cruzarse con más gente que, al parecer, se fijaban en cómo iban agarrados de la mano. Era evidente que no le daban tanta importancia a ese hecho, como temía Midorikawa, sino que pasaban bastante e iban a sus propios asuntos. Era extraño, porque Hiroto disfrutaba de una buena popularidad entre los estudiantes y Midorikawa pensó, con toda la razón del mundo, que llegar a clases de la mano de su mejor amigo iba a resultar en un escándalo de proporciones épicas.

Pero al final no fue así. Quizás algún cuchicheo pero poco más, la entrada en el aula fue cuanto menos decepcionante. El mundo seguía girando y nadie desató una guerra.

A lo mejor lo peor vendría más tarde. Midorikawa no estaba preparado para que les pegaran en los baños y les ridiculizaran delante de todo el instituto.

El día pasó sin pena ni gloria, como cualquier otro. Las clases fueron igual de aburridas, el tiempo pasaba de una forma lenta, casi parecía que el minutero de su reloj de pulsera atrasaba la hora más que adelantarla. Tenía la sensación de que la clase de historia no iba a acabar nunca, mucho menos matemáticas, una asignatura que Midorikawa no conseguía entender por mucho que se la explicaran. Llegó la hora del almuerzo y con ella, el momento de librarse de la sensación espantosa de estar suspendido en el tiempo.

–¿Te vienes conmigo?

Midorikawa miró a su derecha y ahí estaba Hiroto, como siempre, con su bento en la mano. En Sun Garden les preparaban la comida para que pudieran llevarse a clase y así evitar que se alimentaran a base de curry pan de la cafetería. En realidad era mucho más sano, estaba rico y les salía mucho más barato a los dueños de los orfanatos.

Midorikawa miró su bolsa, también con el bento que le correspondía, esperándole para ser masacrado. Su estómago rugió.

–Si, pero también quiero algo de la cafetería –comentó. A veces lo que le preparaban en Sun Garden se le quedaba corto y siempre terminaba con hambre.

–No te preocupes, ayer me pasé por un conbini y te compré yakisoba pan. Así no perderías el tiempo haciendo cola para comprar en la cafetería, a veces casi pasas la mitad del descanso intentando comprar algo para que luego se haya agotado.

La excusa sonaba un poco estúpida, pero tenía mucho sentido. Así podría descansar un poco y, además, pasar más tiempo con sus amigos.

Hiroto decidió salir a dar una vuelta y comer en el patio, Midorikawa no se negó. El tiempo había mejorado, en el sol hacía calorcito. Se sentaron debajo de un árbol, cerca del campo de fútbol, para poder ver cómo jugaban los chicos del club.

Podían haber entrado, pero había que prepararse para la universidad. Además, Hiroto quiso hacerlo durante el primer año y tuvo que salir corriendo en cuanto la gente comenzó a chillar como fans alocadas al enterarse de que un antiguo jugador del Inazuma Japan estaba interesado en jugar con ellos. Hiroto decidió no unirse, demasiado avergonzado como para volver a mirar a los miembros del club a la cara, y Midorikawa decidió que visto lo visto, estaría mejor centrado en sus estudios. A pesar de todo, ver jugar a los demás era un gran entretenimiento, sobre todo porque el colegio del instituto era bastante bueno. Midorikawa abrió su bento para comenzar a comer, y echó una carcajada al ver que una de las cocineras había hecho un panda con bolitas de arroz y alga nori.

–¿Aún lo siguen haciendo? –Hiroto preguntó, al ver tal monumento artístico que daba pena comérselo.

–Si, al parecer aún nos meten a los mayores en este juego. De pequeño no me tocaba tantas veces, y eso que sé que llevaban una lista para que todos y cada uno de nosotros tuviera un bento especial por lo menos una vez. Maldición, da pena comérselo.

Cogió su teléfono móvil y le sacó una foto. La resolución de la cámara no era especialmente buena, pero por lo menos la imagen salió lo suficientemente nítida como para poder mandarla por correo a los demás.

–Y ahora que aproveche –dijo Hiroto casi en un susurro, y comenzó a comer.

–Que aproveche –Midorikawa contestó, cogiendo con los palillos una salchicha cortada como si fuera un pulpo. El bento estaba delicioso, el arroz en su punto. Ambos estuvieron en silencio todo el rato, saboreando la comida.

Lo extraño era que nadie se acercó a ellos en todo el descanso. Normalmente Nagumo siempre tenía algo que decirles, aunque fuera para meterse con ellos. Diam solía hacerles compañía y Suzuno simplemente se paseaba delante de ellos para echarles una mirada de soslayo, y que quedara claro que él no tenía ningún interés en relacionarse con ellos. Midorikawa terminó de comer y se recostó en el tronco del árbol, su mente tan relajada que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

Hiroto le imitó, y le cogió de la mano de nuevo.

–Por un momento pensé que tu confesión fue una broma y te estaba poniendo en un compromiso queriendo salir contigo –Midorikawa abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz suave de Hiroto–. Pero me alegra ver que no es así.

Si Midorikawa ya se sentía mal, eso fue la guinda del pastel. Una parte de él quería decirle la verdad, la otra estaba tan apenada por la forma en la que todo había pasado que no quería desilusionar a Hiroto. Miró a su izquierda y comprobó que Hiroto le estaba mirando, con sus bonitos ojos verdes entrecerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Se dio cuenta de que, al parecer, siempre le sonreía así. Sólo a él.

Se estaba comportando como un imbécil con su amigo y si se enteraba, su amistad se iba a ir a la porra. Si el terreno que estaba pisando ya era inestable, en ese momento las arenas movedizas le estaban cubriendo hasta la cintura.

–Cuando terminen las clases de invito a un batido.

Eso sonaba a cita. Y tampoco podía decirle que no.

Midorikawa estuvo el resto de la jornada pensando en lo que su vida se había convertido en ese momento. Una vez recogió y salió de la clase junto con su ahora novio, se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Eso era también lo que hacían de vez en cuando, una vez acabadas las clases.

Siempre estaban juntos. La mayoría de las ocasiones compraban algo en un conbini y luego se lo comían de camino al orfanato. Muchas veces se iban a tomar algo y a hacer los deberes a un family restaurant cercano, aunque siempre terminaban hablando de otros temas mientras se tomaban un batido. Se bañaban juntos, dormían en la misma habitación, se esperaban para hacer casi todo.

En realidad, lo único que les faltaba para ser considerados una pareja era ser activos sexualmente. Si llegara ese momento Midorikawa no estaría seguro de cómo reaccionar. Por lo menos le resultó extrañamente fácil caer en la antigua rutina y disfrutar del batido con Hiroto, regresar a casa con paso tranquilo y hablando de mil cosas ocurridas durante la mañana, aunque ya se las supieran porque los dos iban a la misma clase. El peso de la mano de Hiroto sobre la suya se hizo más liviano y menos angustioso según pasaba el tiempo. Hiroto era una persona agradable, y no se le hizo cuesta arriba el acostumbrarse a su forma de demostrar cariño.

Hasta que justo antes de pasar por la verja que separaba el edificio del orfanato de la calle, Hiroto le besó en la mejilla.

Midorikawa se puso tenso y le miró con unos ojos que parecían salírsele de las órbitas. No lo esperaba, pero en cierto modo si tenía que haberse dado cuenta que cualquier novio querría ser cariñoso con su pareja.

–¡No era mi intención asustarte!¡Lo siento mucho!

Midorikawa no pudo responderle, así que optó por sonreír de manera nerviosa, mirar hacia el suelo para intentar que los ojos verdes y claros de Hiroto no le intimidaran.

–No pasa nada, me has sorprendido. Eso es todo.

Tendría que parar eso lo antes posible, pero no iba a ser hoy.

* * *

¡Hola! Actualizo después de un mes, lo siento mucho. Han pasado muchas cosas y no he podido dedicarle tiempo a escribir, pero bueno, al final he podido actualizar. Espero que os haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito.

Muchas gracias por los seguimientos y los reviews (a Ociari y a Mikasa) y también a Mireyan que siempre tiene algo que decirme en cada cosa que subo :D sois unos amorcitos.

Espero no tardar tanto para los siguientes capítulos, entre otras cosas quiero preparar algo para otro fandom :3c pero eso poquito a poquito, antes quiero terminar esto.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto!


End file.
